


Sametový obláček

by Aileeah



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Silly Names
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Sherlock tentokrát se svojí nevymáchanou hubou překročil všechny meze - a John se zařekl, že pomsta bude sladká...





	Sametový obláček

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlanchLemur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/gifts).



> Že prý Sherlock s Johnem nejsou ty typy, které by na sebe vzájemně šišlaly a říkaly si "Ty můj Sametový obláčku"... Pche. To bych se na to podívala, že je k tomu věrohodně nedonutím! :o) 
> 
> Diclaimer: Já nic, za všechno může BlanchLemur! :o)

 

Sherlock s Johnem běží londýnskou ulicí k lékárně, ve které si jejich hlavní podezřelý, jak právě zjistili, nejspíš obstaral léky a chemikálie potřebné k vraždě. U lékárny prudce zastaví a Sherlock se okamžitě hrne dovnitř, zatímco John zůstane stát na chodníku a v předklonu se vydýchává. Na tohle už vážně začíná být starý, krucinál!

„Zdravíčko, doktore Watsone!“ ozve se nad ním vzápětí vesele. „Jsem nevěděla, že běháte!“

„Eh, no, já…“ prudce se napřímí John a octne se tváří v tvář nové sestřičce z kliniky. Štíhlé, blonďaté sestřičce, s krásně plnými rty i jinými partiemi.

„… to víte, člověk musí trochu udržovat formu,“ odpoví nonšalantně se a snaží se u toho nevyplivnout plíce.

„Ale že jste se na to obléknul,“ usměje se při pohledu na Johnovu košili a koženou bundu. „Kam se hrabe olympijská výstroj.“

„Tak zrovna tenhle běh jsem tak úplně neplánoval,“ připustí John, „ale co by byl život bez trochy spontánnosti, že…“

A zase se smějí a pak už nezávazně tlachají o všem možném, o sportu a počasí a klinice a seriálech a John pozorně poslouchá a srší vtipem a nadouvá hruď a snaží se stát co možná nejvzpřímeněji. Na Sherlocka zcela zapomněl, a když si konečně vzpomene, proč sem vlastně přišel, mávne v hlavě rukou. Však on si poradí i bez něj, beztak ho tam potřebuje leda k předvádění!

 

Sherlock Johnův postoj ovšem nesdílí. Ani trochu nesdílí. Od lékárnic už zjistil všechno, co potřeboval, prohlédl si všechny podstatné police a šuplíky a jejich zámky a dvířka, prozkoumal celou dispozici lékárny a jejího zázemí a John stále nikde.

A tak teď už přes sklo výlohy s nevolí pozoruje, jak John stojí na chodníku s jakousi blonďatou ženou, úsměv od ucha k uchu, a nadouvá se a vrká, co mu síly stačí. _Další tuctová, nudná ženská, která si bude Johna nárokovat_ , pomyslí si znechuceně, _další únavné nahánění a cukrování, další rande a večeře, místo, aby s ním vyběhl do ulic nebo si objednali čínu k televizi, další spousta času a námahy vniveč. A oni mají případ!_

Vyběhne ven, pokyne k sestřičce a tázavě se podívá na Johna. „Půjdeme?“

„Klidně vyraz napřed,“ hodí ho jeho blogger okamžitě přes palubu, „já tě dojdu. Jen jsem tady Annie chtěl ještě říct…“ otočí se zase k sestřičce a začne něco třeskutě vtipného vyprávět.

Do Sherlocka s překvapivou razancí vjede zlost. To snad nemyslí vážně! Takhle se na něj vykašlat! A zrovna, když vyšetřování začíná nabírat obrátky!

„Dobře, vyrazím,“ přeruší Johna razantně. „Každopádně tu mastičku na chlamydie pro tebe mám,“ vrazí mu vzápětí do ruky taštičku s logem lékárny, „ale viagra bude prý trochu problém, musejí ji objednat a dva tři dny to potrvá. Tak tu akci budeš muset odložit,“ oznámí zkoprnělému doktorovi a otočí se k odchodu. „Tak zatím!“ A bez dalšího slova zmizí v davu.

John zůstane stát jako přimrazený a bezmocně sleduje, jak příjemný úsměv na sestřiččině tváři nahrazuje znechucený výraz.

„T-to… to byl můj sp-spolubydlící,“ koktá, jak se překotně snaží o vysvětlení, „a t-tohle je jeho představa o vtipu. Dělal si srandu, byl to jenom vtip, vážně, já rozhodně nemám-“

„Ale jistě,“ odpoví Annie ledovým tónem, který předchozí štěbetání nepřipomíná ani trochu. „Samozřejmě. Chápu. Každopádně už musím běžet, tak nashledanou,“ dodá úsečně, otočí se k Johnovi zády a začne se rychle vzdalovat opačným směrem než Sherlock.

John se dá vztekle do běhu, během minuty Sherlocka dostihne, chytí za rameno a s trhnutím obrátí čelem k sobě.

„Zbláznil ses?“ rozeřve se na něj. „Co to mělo kurva bejt? To mělo bejt jako vtipný, nebo co?“

„Máme naspěch,“ odpoví lakonicky Sherlock. „A ona by plkala a plkala a ten pachatel-“

„Na nějakýho pachatele ti seru,“ třese se John vzteky. „Je to sestra od nás z oddělení, Sherlocku, rozkecá to po celý klinice! Víš, jakou budu mít ostudu?“

„Lidi toho nažvaní,“ mávne rukou Sherlock. „Kdybys měl všechny ty řeči brát vážně, tak by ses musel zbláznit. O jedny víc nebo míň, to už máš úplně jedno.“

„Tohle jsi už vážně přehnal,“ běsní John dál, „tohle už není tvoje normální nevymáchaná huba! Tohle byla cílená zlomyslnost, kvůli který budu mít v práci fakt problémy! Proč jsi to udělal, Sherlocku? Jako vážně?“

„Jsme uprostřed vyšetřování, Johne, nemůžeme ztrácet čas. Potřebuju tě u případu, ne se někde vykecávat,“ odsekne Sherlock bez známek lítosti, čímž Johna vytočí ještě víc.

„A tohle ti přišlo jako dobrej nápad? Seš zdravej? Jsi do hajzlu i s celým případem a laskavě mi chvíli nelez na oči!“ vztekle po Sherlockovi hodí igelitku z lékárny, otočí se na podpatku a vyrazí domů.

Sherlock za ním kouká dílem překvapeně a dílem naštvaně - _nejdřív ho klidně hodí přes palubu a teď bude ještě dělat, že je to všechno jeho vina? A připadat si uraženě? No to snad ne!_

Znechuceně si odfrkne. _No jak chce, prosit se ho určitě nebude! Vyřeší si to klidně sám!_ A s pohrdlivým úšklebkem vykročí za svým cílem stejně nasupeně jako John.

*

John k vychladnutí potřebuje pěkných pár dní, ve kterých se Sherlockovi pečlivě vyhýbá. Je zavřený ve svém pokoji nebo tráví hodně času v práci, kde samozřejmě hned druhý den začíná na chodbách potkávat postávající hloučky, které okamžitě ztichnou, jakmile se přiblíží. _Děkuju pěkně, ty kreténe_!

Časem se rozvířené vody zase uklidní a postupně vezme Sherlocka zase na milost, ale to rozhodně neznamená, že by mu tu zlomyslnost zapomněl. Kdepak. Tohle mu jednou vrátí. I s úroky. Hned jak se naskytne vhodná příležitost…

 

***

  
Případ ukradených dokumentů patří k těm nudnějším, nejsou v něm žádné honičky postranními uličkami, žádné přestřelky ani číhání za rezavějícími kontejnery, zato v něm figuruje spousta přepychových sídel, honosných zahrad a distingovaných členů britské smetánky.

Johnovi z toho všeho až oči přechází, zatímco Sherlock se v nóbl prostředí pohybuje se samozřejmostí korunního prince. Doktor si nemůže pomoci a pozoruje jeho sebejistotu a grácii s více či méně úspěšně tajeným obdivem a trochou závisti… Ten chlap je prostě přírodní úkaz, to se jinak vysvětlit nedá.

Davy podezřelých se naštěstí brzy podaří zredukovat na přijatelně úzký kruh a Sherlock dojde k závěru, že dokumenty musely změnit majitele na jednom z proslavených večírků lorda Carmichaela.

Vydají se do jeho sídla, aby ho pořádně prozkoumali, a k Johnově nesmírnému překvapení vždycky tak sebejistý Sherlock cestou viditelně znervózní.

„Johne,“ začne vzápětí, „Carmichael je snob první třídy. Ještě nabubřelejší a pompéznější než Mycroft, a to už je co říct, a potrpí si na dokonalý bonton. Přezdvořilé chování bez chybičky. A my si to u něj potřebujeme dobře prohlédnout, jinak jsme nahraní a skončili jsme,“ vysvětluje naléhavě. „Nesmíme ho ničím popudit, aby nás nevyhodil, takže bude nejlepší, když to necháš na mně. Radši se s ním vůbec nevybavuj, věnuj se případu a Carmichaela pořeším já, jasné?“

John nejprve přikývne, ale vzápětí se mu to rozleží v hlavě. „A proč by nás měl vyhazovat?“ nedá mu to. „Jestli se na jeho mejdanech pašuje a špicluje, tak by měl naopak být sakra rád, že zjistíme, kdo to byl, a jeho zbavíme podezření, ne?“

„No, možná, ale ono to tak vždycky nefunguje,“ odsekne Sherlock neochotně. „Tohle je svět sám pro sebe, bude se bát, aby naše vyšetřování nevrhlo podezření na jeho sídlo, a bude nám házet klacky pod nohy a-“

„Tak ať si nakašle, vyhodí nás a zítra mu tu může kroužit hejno novinářů, dobře mu tak,“ opáčí John. „Upřímně nechápu, že zrovna ty hodláš takovýho mamlase řešit a dělat si kvůli němu násilí. To k tobě absolutně nesedí!“ tázavě se na Sherlocka podívá. „Jakože vážně ani trochu nesedí… Takže mi asi radši měl rovnou říct, co za tím vězí,“ dodá s neúprosnou trefou.

 _Nějak se v těch dedukcích zlepšuje_ , pomyslí si detektiv kysele, protože zrovna teď z toho mít radost nedokáže. Místo toho viditelně zrozpačití a přemýšlí, jak se z toho vyvléknout, jenže to už si je John jistý, že mu něco tají, a jen tak nějakou historku mu nespolkne.

„Je to… ehm… je to blízký přítel naší rodiny,“ připustí vzápětí neochotně. „Hodně se baví s naší matkou,“ uhne očima, ale John ho neústupně donutí pokračovat.

„A vždycky jí s chutí donášel, když jsme s Mycroftem něco provedli. Nebo se mu na našem chování něco nezdálo,“ dodá s ošíváním a Johnovi se ústa roztáhnou do širokého úsměvu.

„Neříkal jsi náhodou, že je ti srdečně jedno, co o tobě kdo vykládá? Necpeš mi to celý roky?“ zeptá se pobaveně.

„Je mi to jedno,“ opáčí Sherlock rozmrzele, ale do bledých tváří už mu stoupá horkost. „Ale nevidím důvod, abych musel na příští návštěvě doma poslouchat zase fůru nejapných poznámek. Jako by Vánoce nebyly noční můra už samy o sobě.“

„Ty se normálně bojíš, že dostaneš čočku od maminky!“ vyhrkne John okouzleně. „No to mě poser! Náš neohrožený sociopat má lufta, že ho matička sjede na tři doby jak malýho spratka! Protože se neumí chovat! Hustý!“

„Ničeho se nebojím a lufta nemám,“ ohradí se Sherlock tak důstojně, jak to jenom jde, když se řeší žalování mamince. „Nicméně bych byl rád, kdyby se rodinné akce obešly bez ještě únavnějších extempore než teď.“

„Ale jistě, jistě,“ vysmívá se mu John rozjařeně. „Samé vznešené důvody. A všichni ti je věříme! A rozhodně se ti nehodlám pošklebovat asi tak zhruba do smrti. Ani trochu,“ rozchechtá se, v očích ohníčky.

Před dalšími poznámkami Sherlocka zachrání honosné sídlo, které se před nimi objeví, a vzápětí pak majordomus, který je uvede do starobylé haly. A tam už čeká samotný lord Carmichael.

„Sherlocku!“ přivítá jej jako starého známého s hranou vřelostí, která k jeho prkennému držení těla a nabubřelému zahořklému obličeji vůbec nesedí. „Rád tě vidím!“ Po nekonečné výměně zdvořilostí postoupí do prvního z mnoha salónů, kde se konají vyhlášené společenské události. Sherlock ihned začne zkoumat místnost do posledního detailu, zatímco John se spíš jenom tak rozhlíží a přemýšlí, jestli by si za svoje celoživotní úspory mohl dovolit jediný místní obraz nebo kus vybavení. Nejspíš ne.

Po půl hodině jim mladé děvče ve stejnokroji přinese občerstvení přepečlivě naaranžované na stříbrném táce. Na Sherlockovi je vidět, jak rád by ho po svém zvyku hrubě odmítnul, je tu kvůli práci, ne na čajovém dýchánku, ale tentokrát se bez řečí posadí a začne usrkávat čaj z titěrného šálku z pravého míšeňského porcelánu.

John se s chutí zakousne do načančaného domácího pečiva a s radostí pozoruje škrobenou konverzaci mezi detektivem a lordem. Nemůže věřit svým očím, Sherlock z něj má opravdu vítr! To je naprosto geniální!

Na druhou stranu i sám Carmichael se chová, nepochybně v přímém rozporu se svojí povahou, až podlézavě zdvořile. Samá lichotka a kudrlinka a narážky na tolik společných drahých přátel a rodinu…

 _Tenhle chlap nás nevyhodí_ , je si po několika minutách John naprosto jistý. _Ten má sakra staženou prdel, abychom jeho jméno očistili a dali světu dostatečně najevo, že on s tím skandálem nemá nic společného_.

Oči se mu nebezpečně zablýsknou. _Pomsta bude sladká!_

Na svoji příležitost nemusí čekat dlouho – brzy se lord s nebetyčnou chválou rozhovoří o Sherlockových případech a vyzdvihuje, jak je na toho drahého chlapce pyšný, zatímco Sherlock se brání, že to bývá zpravidla triviální, zcela zřejmé a jenom média mají ve zvyku každou maličkost nafouknout a dělat z ní senzaci.

„On je Sherlíček takovej úžasně skromnej králíček,“ pronese vzápětí do ticha hezky důrazně John, nejšišlavějším hlasem, jakého je schopný.

Sherlock vyprskne čaj přes půlku běloskvoucího starožitného ubrusu a lordu Carmichaelovi zaskočí zákusek.

„Vždycky všechno rozlouskne, ale zásluhy často nechá jiným, trumbelínek jeden! Klidně i policii a oni si pak klidně slíznou smetanu Sherlánkova snažení, což se mi teda ani trochu nelíbí! Zvlášť, když si u toho tu svoji krásnou kebulku tolik naláme,“ zaběduje John a káravě třepne Sherlocka přes ruku.

U lorda se bleskově projeví celý život dokonalého sebeovládání v diplomatických kruzích – hned, jak se po několika vteřinách přestane dusit, získá jeho tvář dokonale neutrální výraz člověka ani trochu nevyvedeného z míry. Sherlock se naopak nezmůže na slovo a zírá na Johna s otevřenou pusou a vražedným výrazem v očích.

„No jo, no jo,“ pohladí ho po ruce John a otočí se k lordovi, „on to Sherlíček nemá rád, když ho takhle propírám, tak já se normálně krotím, ale tady jsme přece mezi přáteli! Vlastně rodinou, tak bychom si snad nemuseli dělat násilí a můžeme být upřímní, nemám pravdu?“ horlí.

„Zajisté,“ odpoví Carmichael prkenně, „naprostou pravdu.“

„Tak to vidíš, prdelko,“ obrátí se John zase k Sherlockovi, který stále ještě nenašel slova. „Já ti to říkám pořád! A ty tolik naděláš! Když on je pořád tak upjatej, myšáček ušatej, až už z toho někdy šílím!“ afektovaně si povzdechne zase směrem k lordovi.

I sebeovládání jeho lordstva má ovšem jisté hranice, a tak jenom beze slova toporně přikývne, aniž by se vzmohl na odpověď.

Sherlock mezitím odloží šálek i talířek a ledovým hlasem ucedí, že je čas vrátit se k práci. Tohle si s Johnem vyřídí později.

Pokud si ovšem myslel, že svačinou jeho znemožnění končí, ošklivě se spletl. John se teprve začíná dostávat do obrátek.

„Ajta krajta!“ vykřikne, když Sherlock objeví nedovřenou kličku okna, pod kterým jsou zvenku patrné napůl setřené, ale stále ještě viditelné stopy. „A jsme u toho! Jéžiš, to mě bere, jak tobě nic neunikne, koblížku!“ zacukruje obdivně a zavíská Sherlocka ve vlasech.

Jakmile se detektiv ohne ke koberci, aby prozkoumal, zda něco neulpělo ve vysokých vláknech, John pro změnu táhle zavzdychá: „Ach, ta šťavnatá prdelka! To je pohled! Jen ji plácnout! No řekněte, že není k sežrání!“ vybídne lorda, který se nevzmůže na odpor.

„Jéžiš, vždyť já vím, já vím“ uculí se pod Sherlockovým zabijáckým pohledem, „ale já si prostě nemůžu pomoct! Mně ten tvůj zadeček prostě dostává do varu! Se div, když ho tady na mě tak špulíš, to bych nejradši-“

„Omluvte mě na chvíli, prosím,“ přeruší ho v tu chvíli lord Carmichael strojově bezbravým hlasem a vzápětí vrávoravým krokem opustí místnost.

Nejspíš, aby si dal panáka a chrstnul si do obličeje ledovou vodu, pomyslí si John se škodolibým uspokojením.

„Co to sakra vyvádíš?“ vyjede po něm vzápětí Sherlock. „Zbláznil ses?“

„Snažím se ho rozhodit, aby se mu hůř lhalo a líp jsme z něj dostali informace,“ opáčí John nevzrušeně. „Snad by ti trocha neškodného vtipkování nevadila?“

„Říkal jsem ti, jaký je to snob a že bych nerad, aby-“

„Jsme uprostřed vyšetřování, Sherlocku, nemůžeme ztrácet čas! Nesmíš tolik dát na pomluvy, lidi toho nažvaní… To bys nemohl vůbec nic!“ vmete mu John vzápětí zpět do tváře jeho vlastní slova.

Sherlockův pohled mu potemní, ústa se stáhnou do tenké naštvané linky a už už se nadechuje, že si Johna podá, když v tu chvíli dorazí pán domu.

„Nějaký pokrok, pánové?“

„No to si pište,“ zavrní John, „Sherlánek je pilnej jako včelička! I když on je spíš takovej heboučkej čmeláčínek, chichichi, no, ale nezastaví se ani na minutu a co on vám všechno stihne! Jsem z toho vždycky úplně omráčenej, jak ta jeho hlavinka kudrnatá-“

„M-mám zatím celkem tři teorie,“ přeruší ho Sherlock s konsternovaným zakoktáním. „A myslím si, že nebude trvat dlouho je ověřit. Jen se ještě musíme podívat do kuřáckého salonku.“

Lord Carmichael jen přikývne a zmůže se na prkenné: „Zajisté.“

John je oproti němu mnohem výřečnější: „Jů, tak kouření se ti zachtělo, ty moje zlobidlo nestydatý,“ káravě zamrká na čím dál vytočenějšího detektiva. „Ty ty ty, víš, jakej na to mám názor. To je moc špatný! Moc moc moc! Teda dokud se bavíme o cigaretách, jinak samozřejmě námitek nemám, viď, méďousku, to naopak-“ zahihňá se, když ho utne Sherlockův vražedný pohlede.

„On je ten můj piškotek na veřejnosti hrozně netýkavej,“ svěřuje se vzápětí cestou do salonku pánovi domu. „To vždycky dělá, jak je hrozně nerudnej a bezcitnej drsňák, aby si lidi nemysleli, ale ve skutečnosti je to takovej můj sametovej obláček, takovej tulísek, to byste nevěřil! Ale holt image je image!“ pokrčí rameny.

„Já nicméně zcela chápu potřebu si své soukromí střežit,“ odpoví lord dokonale zdvořilým tónem, za kterým John jasně cítí jeho touhu ho vyfackovat z domu, cestou na něj chrstnout alespoň kýbl splašků a pro jistotu ještě vypustit rotvajlery.

V duchu se uchechtne a v další půlhodině ke všem těm cukrovým koblížkům, heboučkým králíčkům a rozdurděným pusinkám přihodí ještě pár poplácání po zadku, přejetí prstem po krku a cuchání vlasů.

Sherlock pod pečlivě udržovanou stoickou fasádou běsní, lord Carmichael se tváří čím dál prkenněji a John má co dělat, aby se nerozchechtal nahlas. Dobře jim tak, oběma! Ten namyšlenej paprika si o něco takového přímo říká a Sherlock si aspoň příště rozmyslí zase nějaké vtípky o chlamydiích!

Když prozkoumají celý interiér, přesunou se do zahrady, k oknu, kde nepochybně proběhla předávka dokumentů, a skončí za vraty pozemku. Sherlock pečlivě prohlíží vysokou kamennou zeď, hledá veškeré čerstvé škrábance, odřený mech nebo zatržené kousky látky a John ho rozptyluje neustálým laškováním. Pán domu je oba pozoruje mírně sinalým pohledem naznačujícím, že po dnešku bude potřebovat alespoň měsíc v nejlepším švýcarském sanatoriu, aby se dal dohromady.

Když detektiv vleze do příkopu pod zdí, John v tu ránu využije zmizení jejich výškového rozdílu a přejede mu několika prsty po krku. „Jéžiši, jak ty seš napjatej, kocourku modroočko! Uvolni se přece trochu!“ vyjekne a začne Sherlockovi s gustem promasírovávat krk po celé jeho elegantní délce a krouživým pohybem zajíždí do vlasů. Sherlock ho ingoruje, ale Johnovi neunikne, jak jeho pohyby začínají po minutě nebo dvou být křečovité a trhané.

 _Každou chvíli mu bouchnou saze_ , pomyslí si s uspokojením. Chvíli si pohrává s myšlenkou, jestli by se neměl cítit provinile, že mu dává takhle zabrat, ale vzápětí ji zavrhne – Sherlock ho ztrapňuje a prudí a otravuje mu život každou chvíli, tak proč by to jednou nemělo být naopak? Jen ať ochutná vlastní medicínu!

„Každopádně jestli je to aktuálně všechno…“ začne vzápětí lord Carmichael, dost nejistým hlasem, „omlouvám se, ale další neodkladné povinnosti volají.“

Se Sherlockem v příkopu si jenom pokynou na rozloučenou, zatímco Johnovi podá ruku a snaží se u toho netvářit příliš štítivě. Nepříliš úspěšně. _Nejspíš si ji půjde rovnou vymáchat v savu_ , pomyslí si John škodolibě. _Tak ať k tomu má pořádný důvod!_ A než se jeho lordstvo dá do pohybu, stihne se ještě v náhlém impulsu otočit k pokrčenému Sherlockovi a zezadu mu pořádně olíznout krk. Carmichael má najednou tuze naspěch a mizí ve vratech svého sídla raketovou rychlostí, zatímco Sherlock nadskočí a v Johnovi hrkne. _Tak tohle jsem už asi přehnal_ , dojde mu, a ihned poodstoupí.

Příliš pozdě. V příští vteřině už detektiv z příkopu vyletí, popadne Johna za klopy a zády s ním praští o kamennou zeď. Ruce roztřesené, v očích zuřivost a ústa stažená do zlověstné čárky.

„Můžeš mi říct, co to kurva vyvádíš?“ zavrčí vztekle a překvapivě vulgárně, zatímco Johna, ochromeného leknutím, bolestivě přišpendlí ke zdi celým tělem.

John několik vteřin není schopný vůbec ničeho, paralyzovaný směsicí překvapení, leknutí a strachu. V žilách mu okamžitě začíná proudit adrenalin, tep letí nahoru raketovou rychlostí a náhle jako by byl zpátky v Baskervillu, přímo před vyceněnými zuby obludy, která se ho právě chystala sežrat.

Z bezprostřední blízkosti dokonale vidí každou Sherlockovu vrásku a pihu, vzteky zkřivené koutky těch plných úst, každou tečku v těch měňavých, aktuálně vzteky potemnělých očích. A je to naprosto fascinující pohled. Asi jako na blížící se přírodní katastrofu, majestátnou, nádhernou, ale smrtelně nebezpečnou, z které se člověku ježí chloupky na krku… A najednou se mu začíná nějak ztěžka dýchat.

„Co to má do prdele znamenat?“ zasyčí mu Sherlock znovu do obličeje.

A to by nebyl John, aby dal na svůj instinkt, v rozumnou chvíli zavelel k ústupu, omluvil se a nechal to plavat. Kdepak. Tváří v tvář nebezpečí byl vždycky nesmyslný hazardér.

„C-copak, najednou to ztrapňování není taková zábava, když se to děje tobě?“ vyjede, byť dost roztřeseným hlasem a poněkud bez dechu. „Vlastní medicína nechutná?“

Sherlock ho jednou rukou pustí a prudce ji napřáhne.

 _Teď dostanu pěstí_ , uvědomí si John. A o tu zeď to bude sakra bolet. Začne sebou škubat, aby se vyprostil, ale nepomůže si ani o centimetr. Sherlock má dost síly i zručnosti, aby ho bez větší námahy držel v železném sevření, což Johna přivádí k zuřivosti – ovšem současně to v něm, hlavně v některých jeho partiích, probouzí úplně jiné pocity. Pocity, které hodlá zapírat do posledního dechu, a nikdy, nikdy si jejich existenci nepřipustit.

Ruka se mu mihne před obličejem, tak mimoděk přivře oči, ale rána nepřichází. Místo toho tu ruku ucítí na své hlavě.

„Tak vlastní medicínu,“ zavrčí Sherlock tónem, který v hlubinách Johnovy hrudi dělá dost zajímavé věci. „Jak chceš.“

A najednou mu ty dlouhé prsty vjedou do vlasů, popadnou ho za ně, hrubě škubnou do strany… a vzápětí se mu detektiv zakousne do obnaženého krku.

John překvapeně vykřikne, zazmítá se a pokusí se Sherlocka odhodit, ale nemá nejmenší šanci. Detektiv se k němu přitiskne ještě těsněji, mezi nohy mu prudce vrazí svoje koleno, jednou rukou hravě drží v šachu obě Johnovy a druhou si usnadňuje přístup k jeho krku. Několikrát po něm přejede jazykem odshora dolů a vzápětí se znovu zakousne, přesně v tom místě a přesně takovou silou, aby to Johna donutilo proti své vůli vyrazit podivný hrdelní zvuk a hlavu se zasténáním zvrátit dozadu.

Sherlock ho chvíli nemilosrdně zpracovává a škodolibě se popásá na jeho sténání a kroucení a pak se náhle odtáhne a výsměšně se mu podívá do očí. „A co na ni říkáš ty? Na tu vlastní medicínu?“

John neříká vůbec nic.

Jen šokovaně zírá. Přerývaně dýchá a snaží se znovu zapojit rozum. Marně.

Sherlock ho s úsměškem pozoruje, ale Johnovi ani při úplně vypnutém mozku neujde, že rozhodně není nad věcí tolik, jak by si přál. Je očividně zaskočený sám sebou, zadýchaný, roztřesený a, jak mu vzápětí dojde, v jistých partiích tvrdý jako kámen.

John šokovaně ztuhne. Co se to do prdele děje? Proč se to děje? Jak se to může dít? To se nemůže dít!

Jenže realita se mu právě teď popírá dost těžko, zvlášť, když ho Sherlockova erekce víc než výmluvně tlačí do břicha. Ví, že by ho měl odstrčit, setřepat a bleskově zmizet, protože tohle rozhodně není normální, tohle už není jenom provokace nebo vtípky mezi kamarády. Tohle je hranice, kterou jestli překročí, nic už nebude jako dřív. Tohle je jednosměrná jízdenka do průseru apokalyptických rozměrů.

Jiný chlap si o něj otírá svoje tvrdý péro, proboha! A jako by to nestačilo k totálnímu zděšení, vzápětí si uvědomí, že i on sám se může pochlubit impozantní erekcí. A aniž by si toho vůbec všimnul, natož k tomu vydal tělu nějaký pokyn, tak se jeho rozkrok navíc vší silou tiskne ke stehnu, kterým je přišpendlený ke zdi. K Sherlockovu stehnu. Takže šance, že by si toho detektiv třeba nevšimnul, je rovná absolutní nule.

Jejich oči se zděšeně setkají. Čas se zastaví. Srdce tlučou jako o život, dech se krátí, zaskočený strach soupeří s naprosto nečekanou, nevítanou, ale o to palčivější touhou.

Pár vteřin se neděje vůbec nic… A vzápětí už ruce prudce vjíždí do vlasů, ústa se k sobě divoce tisknou a hladová těla, která se s konečnou platností zbavila nadvlády rozumu a nečekaně vyhlásila autonomii, nezůstávají o nic pozadu.

Je to drsné a divoké a nepřipomíná to nic, co by John kdy zažil – žádné opatrné prozkoumávání, nesmělé hýčkání a jemné doteky. Kdepak. Ruce tahají za vlasy, snaží se co nejrychleji propracovat k holé kůži pod oblečením, kloužou, drtí a mačkají, nehty se zatínají do kůže, do zad tlačí kamenná zeď, na tváři škrábe cizí strniště a z kombinace jemného doteku horkého, vlhkého jazyka a nemilosrdných útoků zubů se Johnovi zatmívá před očima.

Ani on sám rozhodně není věrný své pověsti něžného, ohleduplného milence, sápe se po Sherlockovi jako smyslů zbavený, útočí na ta dokonalá, absurdně plná ústa, hoduje na nekonečně dlouhém krku, dlouhými tahy olizuje vyhublé břicho, zatíná ruce do toho fantastického kulatého zadku, svíjí se slastí z železného sevření Sherlockových velkých rukou, bezostyšně se otírá o tvrdý penis tlačící ho na břiše a necítí žádnou opatrnost, žádnou nutnost držet se zpátky, cítí jen zvířecí hlad a oslepující, ohlušující a devastující touhu.

Vydává spoustu zvuků, za které by se normálně hrozně styděl, ale teď je mu to úplně jedno, vlastně je ani nevnímá, zato každý Sherlockův výkřik a zasténání mu bolestivě zacuká v už tak mučivě naběhlém penisu. Jen lituje, že nemůže z toho štíhlého a elegantního těla strhat veškeré oblečení a popásat se očima na všech jeho křivkách i ostrých úhlech, na každém pružném pohybu, na zatínajících se svalech a hebké kůži a všem ostatním...

I tak ale vidí víc než dost, a když Sherlockova ruka vklouzne do jeho kalhot, aby ho vzápětí pevně sevřela ve své velké dlani, stačí několik drsných, rychlých pohybů, aby se mu zakousnul do ramene a vykřičel mu do něj nejintenzivnější orgasmus svého života. Vzápětí Sherlockovi laskavost oplatí, překvapený, jak moc je mokrý a horký, a odtažitý sociopat během několika vteřin od prvního doteku zvrátí hlavu a s neartikulovaným zvířecím zvukem vyvrcholí tak prudce, že se mu podlomí kolena a neudrží se na nohou.

John ho zachytí a pevně drží v náručí, dokud vlny slasti neodezní, a pak se oba ztěžka zády opřou o kamennou zeď. Oči zavřené, dech přerývaný, oblečení v dezolátním stavu a mozek jako by v něm někdo odpálil atomovou bombu. Trvá několik dlouhých minut, než jsou schopni dostat dech pod kontrolu, otevřít oči a podívat se na sebe, oba nejistí, rozpačití a současně napumpovaní postorgasmickým koktejlem euforických hormonů.

Pár vteřin panuje naprosté ticho, jen jejich pohledy se vzájemně zkoumají a odhadují škody. Načež John s nevěřícným vydechnutím: „No ty vole…“ oči pomalu zase zavře a hlava mu s bouchnutím dopadne zase zpátky na zeď. Sherlock se pousměje a napětí mezi nimi trochu povolí. „Jak říkáš,“ zamumlá, ještě napůl omámeně, a John mu úsměv oplatí.

 

„Jestli má jeho lordstvo na plotě kamery…“ vypraví ze sebe za několik dlouhých minut s námahou, „… tak to ti teda příští Vánoce doma fakt nezávidím.“

„Nemá,“ odpoví Sherlock pořád trochu zadýchaně. „Jenom na bráně, a ty až sem nevidí. Každopádně Vánoce budou stát nepochybně za to i tak, děkuju pěkně,“ zmobilizuje síly, aby Johna sjel naštvaným pohledem.

„Tak sis neměl začínat! To máš za ty chlamydie!“ odfrkne John, ale doopravdy zlobit se zrovna teď vážně nedokáže.

„A vůbec,“ dodá Sherlock zamyšleně, „jestli mě budeš štvát, tak se ti pomstím tím nejhorším možným způsobem – vezmu tě tam s sebou!“

John se na něj překvapí. „S sebou? Jako… Jako svýho spolubydlícího?“

„Jako svůj cukrový koblížek,“ odtuší Sherlock a jeden koutek úst mu nezadržitelně šplhá vzhůru.

„Jako svého kocourka Modroočka,“ uchechtne se a začne se pomalu zapínat, upravovat a vytřepávat si kousky mechu a kamínků z vlasů. John jeho příkladu následuje, stahuje si vyhrnutý svetr a u toho se taky začíná pochechtávat, až se za pár vteřin smějí oba naplno.

Když se trochu uklidní, tak se k němu Sherlock nakloní, vjede mu jednou rukou za krk a vytáhne několik zatoulaných suchých větviček. Jejich obličeje najednou dělí jen pár centimetrů…

„Jako svůj sametový obláček,“ vydechne s pohledem upřeným do Johnova, ty poslední centimetry pomalu překlene a opatrně, tázavě přitiskne své rty na jeho. A John rozhodně neprotestuje. Naopak. Přitáhne si Sherlocka k sobě pevněji a polibek mu s chutí oplácí. „To by šlo,“ zašeptá mu do rtů, když se od sebe na vteřinu oddělí, a pak už ani jeden z nich neříká vůbec nic.

**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Dejte mi to vědět! Na všechny komentáře se už moc těším! :o)


End file.
